The Wilding
'''The Wilding '''is the forty-two episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Natalie was on a mission to find the missing data from the computer at the tower in Portugal. It turned to be Astra, who stolen drives and businessmen from last night. She defeated Natalie as the power went out in the tower, as Astra's plan is for people to power down to her or she will destroy. It's been a day, as Doctor Underwood lost contact with Natalie's signal. She sent Nathan to find her but Doctor Underwood tells him not to go alone. Nathan knows who to sent, as Harold and Boyce are busy doing helping the Corps cadets. Nathan needs Hannah Folly, Sam Ryder and Brook Rift to find Natalie. They agree to accept their help, as Sam is confident. Nathan and his team try to scan everyone in the city, if it is here. Nathan feels that Natalie has been gone again, as Brook and his team tells him, not to give up. Astra made an announcement to police forces and soldiers to bow down to her, as Nathan feels that Astra bots are working again, as it became swarms of it. Nathan and his team in a copter, destroy many of the bots, to retreat back to Providence Defected group, HQ. Nathan, Hannah, Sam and Brook are go back to Defected HQ. Brook found out a logo behind her, as Nathan realize it's in Portugal. Hannah and Brook knows they have the bots surrounding the area, Hannah and Sam needs to distract them with their copter. Nathan and Brook go inside to shut down the bots, again and rescue Natalie and the other business who work here. Hannah and Sam get help from Samuel Ryan and Matthew Collins to fight against Astra's bots, as the lure them away from the city. As Nathan and Brook about to go inside, Doctor Underwood tells Nathan, to hack the bots like last time. Nathan goes inside to approach himself, as Brook goes to find a way to hack the bots. Nathan goes to battle Astra, as the virus is uploading into Astra laptop in range. Nathan battles her and her bots inside the room, as Nathan rescues his sister. They resume battle, as Nathan and Natalie use team tactics to defeat Astra. Her bots have been destroyed by Brook's virus and destroyed a lot of bots, that surrounding the soldiers and other people around many countries. Astra is back in prison, as she curses Nathan and the Underwood family Natalie hugs her brother for saving him, as Nathan always has an idea, even he got back down by villains by sending more allies. Brook wants to eat somewhere with Nathan as Hannah and Sam wants to join in. Brook wants to know, how much Nathan means for his sister, he meant for her a lot, as he laughs. Episode Moments * Natalie is kidnapped by Astra, but is rescued by her brother, Nathan and his team * Bots have been destroyed again, by Brook virus * Hannah and Sam first mission, after training for days with the Corps * Brook began to get better, with using more weapons in the Defected Group Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Hannah Folly * Sam Ryder * Corps * Brook Rift * Police and Soldiers * Will Chill * Samuel Ryan * Matthew Collins * Providence Defected Group * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood Villain * Astra * Astra's Bots Links Trivia * Nathan always think that Corps have a future, with young members * Natalie has been kidnapped by Astra, again * Doctor Underwood contracts urgent, is something goes wrong Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason